Say It Again I Dare You
by NamiMakimono
Summary: A different version of 'Love Within Pain'. Please read. It's more humor than the other one. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peoples!! This is the other version of 'Love Within Pain'.**

**Please be nice!!**

_looks around then pulls out fan, then points forward_

**On to the story!!**

* * *

It was like any other day at Konoha High. The students were either talking with their friends or were heading towards their classrooms.

There had been rumors of a new student that was suppose to be coming today. A group of guys stood off to the side, all of them waited to 'greet' the new guy. The ring leader was Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes held no emotion. The others were: Kiba, loud, and Shikamaru, lazy.

Sasuke glanced at his watch and nodded towards his friends. Things were going to get interesting really soon.

* * *

Slowly, a boy clad in black pants, a red shirt and a black pullover made his way towards his new school. "Damn baa-chan and her new job. Why couldn't she have gotten a job closer towards our old home?" He sighed as his new school came into focus.

It wasn't just because of the new job that they moved. Naruto cringed as he remembered his aunt received the news of his last and final fight from his previous school. He tried to explain it was in self-defense, but agter soo many fights people tend ot stop listening to you.

Naruto had blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He had three marks on each cheek that almost reminded you of whiskeres. His tan skin made his eyes stand out more.

He slowly walked towards the entrance of the building, wanting to delay his demise as mush as possible. _Maybe if I do good here Tsunade baa-chan will lighten up on my restrictions._ At that thought he seemed to perk up. His appearance was alittle disheveled because he woke up late. He couldn't dry his hair, so his hair stuck a little to his face and brought out his features better.

* * *

"He was kicked out of his other school for fighting," Shikamaru read off to Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke was planning all sorts of things to do to their new 'toy'.

Kiba began to laugh a little, "This should be easy. I'll just get him in a fight then-" But before he could finish, Shikamaru interrupted him.

"Don't jump in before looking. Everyone he fought against was hospitalized. The latest was near death, so maybe we should be just a little cautious about this one." Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "Troublesome," he sighed and closed his laptop.

Kiba still thougth his idea was good, but wanted to see what the kid promised. Sasuke knew all too well of what Kiba was planning to do and shook his head.

* * *

As Naruto made his was inside, a hush came over the students he passed. _Did I miss something? Oh Kami! I hope I don't have anything on my face._ He smiled to the students but just received stares.

His pullover wasn't large but it wasn't tight either. Naruto had his backpack slung over his one shoulder. He didn't think he looked that different to be stared at by everyone he passed. _Okay, this is getting kind of creepy._ He kept walking until three guys stood in the middle of the hallway, blocking his way. _And so it begins._ He sighed.

* * *

Shikamaru was the first one to notice Naruto coming their way and cleared his throat. Kiba and Sasuke turned to look down the hallway as students cleared way for the new student. Kiba's jaw dropped at the site coming closer. Sasuke was stunned; Uchiha's don't drop their jaws. Shikamaru didn't react because he was the only one to see Naruto's picture, even then it wasn't a recent one.

They moved into the middle of the hallway, just to test how far they could go. Kiba was the first one to talk once Naruto stood still. "What's up with the marks? You lose a bet or what?" Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed again, louder to be heard.

* * *

Naruto smiled real big. "That's good," then got a bored expression on his face, his eyes dulling again. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?" he asked as he tucked his hands in his pullover. The students in the hallway stared in disbelief now. A few girls and some guys were holding their noses to ward off the onset of a nosebleed. Naruto's voice just fit so perfectly with the rest of him; deep enough to slightly rumble but not too deep... he's only 17.

Kibagaped at Naruto. _He can't talk to me that way!_ Then his mind went on a rampage of how his family had money and no one should talk to him like that. But on the outside, Kiba just stood there. Shikamaru and Sasuke started coundting down to an enevitable meltdown...

"5..."

".4..."

"..3.."

"...2"

"...1"

"Do you honestly know who you're talking to?" Sasuke heard Naruto mumble "an idiot" and tried not to smirk. Kiba lost it, Come on! Right now!" He began to crack his knuckles and took a stance.

* * *

Naruto's face held no emotion and looked like he was thinking it over. _Baa-chan's gonna kill me._ Just the thought of his punishment almost made him shiver. Almost. But upon seeing the loud boy take a stance, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

He slowly lowered his backpack and tossed it to the wall. He was in the process of puling his jacket off, "You're supoose to fight, not strip!" Kiba yelled with wide eyes. Naruto glanced around, and noticed some more students try to hold off their nosebleeds, and smirked a little.

Naruto pulled off his jacket to reveal his dark red shirt, that clung to his every flexing muscle. Sasuke stared at the boy, that could only be defined as a work of art, who was before him and the hallway of students. The teachers watched from a distance, to scared to mess with the three boys because of their families.

Finaly, to finish off his look, Naruto pulled some fingerless gloves out from a pocket. _I'm glad baa-chan never found these._ Tilting his head to pop his neck, Naruto stood still while he looked to the floor. _Must... not... kill... or I'm as good as dead._

Poor Kiba didn't know what was good for him, "What's wrong? Too scared to do anything?" Naruto tried to continue his chants to drawn out the annoying voice. "Let me add some more marks to go along with the whiskers." Shikamaru just watched, he knew the marks were a touchy subject from Naruto's personal files.

Sasuke was standing there smugly until a prickling feeling touched his neck. Everyone else felt the same thing. _Hn. This may be interesting._

Naruto's thoughts slowly turned verbal as he kept up his mantra. His eyes roamed up and locked with Kiba's The students near Naruto backed away when they heard him.

Kiba noticed how his eyes didn't look the same as before. They were still blue but turned into slits. _Ya know... m-maybe this wasn't s-such a good i-idea._ Kiba's thoughts began to panic.

Shikamaru just sighed as he leaned against the wall. Sasuke just stood beside him and watched the scenes unfold. _Maybe Kiba talked too much this time._

* * *

Naruto didn't mind fighting, but he didn't like to hurt anyone other than his target. He glanced around quickly. _Shit... there's too many here._ Slowly he took a deep breath and growled, "Leave. NOW!!" Everyone didn't have to be told twice and in the blink of an eye, the hallway was cleared except for him and the three boys. _That's better. Nor, what to do with him? Hmm... just a plan beating isn't good enough. Let's se... hehehe._

Kiba stood there in shock from Naruto's erratic behaviour. And it didn't make him feel any better seeing him with that evil grin on his frace. Sasuke and Shikamaru watched Naruto with puzzled looks.

Suddenly, Naruto sprinted forward and caught Kiba off guard. His fist connected with Kiba's stomach, forcing him to fly backwards. Naruto chuckled darkly as he jumped back, avoiding Kiba's punches and kicks.

Kiba managed to grab Naruto's arm and sling him into the air, but Naruto quickly backflipped and landed back upright. Needless to say, the three boys and the rest of the students who peeked from the doors, were in shock... well, at least one person wasn't.

Naruto dashed towards Kiba and faked to be behind him. He glanced at Sasuke, who stood there right beside him, and grinned and... winked? _What the hell?_ Sasuke blinked and watched as Naruto got Kiba from behind into a lock, putting more pressure on his neck. By now, all rational thought in Naruto's head went bye-bye.

* * *

A lone figure walked down the hallway, not impressed by Naruto's speed. He sighed as he got closer. Tere he stood and waited to see if Naruto would notice him. But when it was obvious he wsan't, he had to speak.

"Naruto!"

That one word had gotten everyone's attention. Naruto glanced up and slowly came back to reality. _He's here?! Baa-chan didn't tell me he would be here._ His grip lessoned and finally let go of Kiba who went to stand by hid friends.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked coldly. The man just shrugged and pointed towards his teacher's i.d. "Hmph. I guess baa-chan will never let me be unwanted, " he said to himself. He glanced sideways at the boys, then back at the man. "What do you want... Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the boys then back, "I feel honored," he said as he wiped an imaginaru tear away, "that you remembered my name, Naru-chan." Naruto bristled at that nickname. He glared evilly at Kakashi, "Don't every call me that."

Naruto reached down and grabbed his things, "Why can't I call you Naru-chan?" Sasuke and Kiba snickered. Naruto got an idea and smirked. _Uh, oh. I don't like that look. _"Fine then, Kakashi. I'll just come steal your books." Kakashi pales, well as much as you could see that wasn't covered by his mask. "You do still read the icha-" but his mouth was covered quickly by two hands. "Fine," he sighed, "I won't call you Naru-ch... that. Shouldn't you be in class?" Kiba snickered. "All of you?" he added after, "Oh and Naruto, meet me this afternoon. I have to discuss your 'punishment' for the disturbance."

Naruto sighed as Kakashi disappered around the corner. He glanced at the three boys again. Shikamaru just shrugged and went towards his classroom. Kiba gave Naruto an evil glare and stormed off after his friend. Sasuke just stood there. Naruto thought, _Hmmm... he doesn't like to show emotions, does he? Kami why do I feel like being evil? Oh, well. I don't be called a devil for nothing._

Naruto shirt was sticking to him more now and it left nothing for Sasuke's imagination. _Hn. So he knows kakashi sensei. I might need to look into him more._ Sasuke was lost in his thought.

Naruto waved his hand infront of Sasuke's face, but didn't work. _Let's see if he does show emotions._ Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain blonde walking towards him. But the warm breath on his ear woke him up. "Ya know... if you keep staring, people will think you like me." His lips gently brushed against Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Sasuke blinked once, twice... three times then pushed Naruto away. "Who would want to stare at you?" he said walking off. Naruto caught a glimspe of Sasuke's lightly red checks. "Your words say one thing, but your cheeks give you away," he said as he walked away from Sasuke. By the time Sasuke comprehended everything and turned around, Naruto was already gone.

* * *

_pulls out ice-cream and bites a handful_

**No flames please!!**

**I want to know which of the stories you guys think is the best.**

_pulls out a whistle and blows_

**Kirai: You called?**

**Rune: Are you okay Nami?**

_watery eyes_

**I missed you guys!!**

_hugs to death_

**Kirai: Please review before she kills us?**

**Rune: On to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!!**

**Hope everyone likes it!**

_grabs two hands and pulls_

**Say it!!**

**Kirai & Rune: Nami does not own Naruto.**

**Rune: And if she did, she would not be doing this.**

**Kirai: **_pouts_** But then we wouldn't be here!**

_hugs tightly_

**Aww I still love you two!!**

* * *

The news of what happened travelled quickly. Naruto's first class, History, was boring and uneventful. Everyone didn't bother him, which he didn't mind.

Actually, just about his whole day went like this. He wished. His last class was anything but quiet. _Kami's punishing me. I just know it._Naruto hung his head as he went to a seat near the back. Of course, it had to be his luck that the last class of the day had the three guys from earlier that day... along with what looks like a fan club? "Okay that's new," he mumbled to himself.

Two girls, one had pink hair while the other had blonde, were clinging to the stoic guy from the hallway. _Let's see... this is getting boring._ But before he could think of anything to do, the teacher came in. Naruto groaned, could his day get any worse? We all know the answer to that question. Yes, yes it can.

Kakashi glanced from Naruto to the rest of the class, "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to go secure my most prized possessions from a little demon." Naruto chuckled quietly, winning a few curious looks.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi continued, "I might as well call roll. Shikamaru?" He raised his hand while in his dreamlike state. "Neji?" He made a small grunt. "Ino? Yes,yes Ino. I see you glued to Sasuke's arm as always... and you too Sakura." Kakashi thought it was somewhat funny to see Sasuke trying to pry his arms free. "Gaara?" He glanced up. "Hai," came a voice so close to Naruto, that he didn't realize that the voice came from beside him. _When the hell did he get there?_ Naruto managed to keep from jumping.

Gaara had red hair and sea green eyes. But what surprised Naruto the most was, not only the black around his eyes but the the symbol on the left side of his forehead. _Love, huh? I have a feeling I'm gonna get along with this guy. What was his name..? Gaara, I think._

"As talkative as ever I see. All right, Kiba?" Now Kakashi knew Kiba was there. The fuming bow couldn't be missed. "Sasuke?" Kakashi glanced at Naruto as the last two names were called. _That glint in his eyes can't be good... for anyone._ Sasuke 'Hn'd' to show he was there.

_Aah. Now to the part of my job I like._ Kakashi turned to face Naruto, who was daring him to say his name. But the grin that could be seen formed under his mask told otherwise. "As all of you know, unless you've been asleep since this morning. We have a new student. Why don't you stand and tell us your name and something about yourself."

The glare on Naruto's face told it all. _DAMN YOU KAKASHI!!_ Naruto slowly stood from his seat and gave a final glare to Kakashi. "Uzumaki Naruto." he was about to sit down when Kakashi cleared his throat again, "Now Naruto, why don't you tell us something that's unique about yourself."

Naruto sighed and glanced at everyone. The kid Gaara didn't seem interested in any of this, but the others were. Whispers about the fight or his scars were heard. The pink haired girl, Sakura, whispered loudly and called him a freak.

Smiling brightly, he turned and looked directly at Sakura. "I hospitalized the last person who called me a 'freak'." His smile never faultered but the look in his eyes said that he was anything but happy. "Oi, Kakashi. Did he ever come out of that coma?" he asked with a serious face.

Kakashi sighed agian, "During class, at least try to add the 'sensei' at the end. And the doctors said that he was showing some improvements, but not a great amount." Not caring that they were having a personal conversation during class, "Naruto, you better not do anything here. I don't feel like saving you from Tsunade's hits today."

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry Kakashi. I don't plan on doing anything... today." Kakashi glared at Naruto as the students just watched and listened. "Would it kill you to add 'sensei'? Would it Naru-ch-" Naruto slammed his hands down on his desk leaning forward, "Say it and I'll get all of your books." Kakashi smirked, "I moved them so you couldn't get them." Shaking his head slightly, "I feel hurt that you don't trust my word. I'll just go to your office. There in a box in your work closet, in the back, under a blanket."

Kakashi paled, "How did you..." Naruto puled out a lighte, "Say that name again and your books become ashes." Blinking quickly, "Shimatta..." And the teacher disappeared our the door to save his precious books. Everyone glanced from the door to Naruto and back. Gaara had a smirk on his lips as Naruto sat back down, "He's never moved that fast before." Naruto glanced at Gaara and smiled a wicked, malicious, and seductive smile.

Sasuke had to turn away from Naruto's smile that sent jolts straight to his groin. _What the hell is he doing to me?_ He shook his head to get the image of the smiling blonde out.

* * *

The two girls still clung to Sasuke's arms. Kiba kept sending threatening looks. "He didn't put anyone in a coma. He's just bluffing," Sakura said.

Naruto's attention snapped towards the girl. "Maa, maa. Haven't you heard the stories of 'Kyuubi'? Eyes like fire? Any of this ringing a bell?" he asked leaning forward.

The blonde girl, Ino, nodded, "My cousin told me about him. She said that he was agile and cunning like a fox. After seeing him fight, couldn't sleep for weeks. Something about a tattoo on his stomach and his piercing eyes." Naruto nodded.

"That can't be you!" Sakura cried. Shikamaru listened half-heartedly, already knowing this. Sasuke and Kiba were wide eyed, and Gaara just smiled. "What do you want me to do to prove it?" Naruto asked as he walked near the front, his eyes cold and daring.

Sakura snapped her fingers, "Ino, what other details of him were there?" The blonde looked hesistant about answering, "Umm... blonde hair, blue eyes, and..." she gulped as she noticed the last detail and almost fainted. "And what?" Sakura asked impatiently. "And three scars on each cheek," she whispered.

"Is that it? He could have done those to copy this 'Kyuubi' guy," Sakura protested. Kiba was pale and Sasuke... well, Sasuke just stared at Naruto. Naruto just sighed, "Would it help to see the tattoo?" Sakura glared at him and nodded. Ino began to tighten her grip on Sasuke's arm as Naruto lifted the front of his shirt up. And there, in all it's glory, was a tattoo. "How do we know it's the same?" Sakura yelled.

Gaara groanded at her stupidity as Naruto blinked in disbelief, "Is she always this dence?" he asked Gaara and the whole class agreed. Gaara looked at the tattoo again. _It really is him. I thought his name sounded familiar._ Shikamaru had enough with his nap being interrupted and pulled out his laptop and begun typing. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

After a minute of searching, he turned his laptop around to show a news article about the 'Kyuubi' and who he was. There it was. A picture of Naruto taken after a fight with someone. He had a murderous look on his face, and was covered in dirt and blood as he looked down at the camera. "Aww, that's not a good one. I wish they got that at a different angle. Oh, well," he said as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Silence filed the room. Except for a "Holy shit" that left Kiba's lips, Ino whimpering, Sakura stunned. Sasuke tried to keep from staring and failed. Naruto noticed and winked at him. _What the hell? He did it again._

"So, why were you dumped amungst the spoiled rich brats?" Gaara asked carefree. Naruto shrugged, "One too many fights. My aunt said it was because of a 'new job'."

The door slowly opened and a silver haired teacher popped back inside. Gaara nudged Naruto's arm and nodded towards the door. The blonde slightly jumped, then looked at the door and grinned. "Naruto," Kakashi glanced at the other kids, "What did you do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kiba's jaw was permanently stuck to the floor. Ino was rocking herself back and forth. Sakura was actually quiet. Neji was... well Neji. Shikamaru was napping. Gaara was smirking, again not a real good sign. Sasuke was... blushing?

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he seen the flushed look on the raven's face. Turning to look at Naruto, Kakashi blinked. The blonde stared longingly out the window, his blue eyes slightly clouded with mixed emotions. "All right. Spill it. Anyone." Kakashi wanted answers. Sakura's never gone this long without talking.

Everyone glanced around nervously. "Fine. Your assignment is to be put into pairs and find out as much as you can about them. Find out things that no one else know." Sakura and Ino began fighting over Sasuke, while he just rolled his eyes.

"Ahem! If you two are finished? I have already picked the pairs for you. Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru and Neji. Kiba and... Gaara. That leaves Naruto and Sasuke." Kiba looked ready to pass out. And Sakura and Ino, well mostly Sakura, complained about 'poor Sasuke' getting paired up with the 'insane fre...', but she couldn't bring herself t say the word 'freak' after what Naruto had said earlier.

Kakashi looked at the confused look on Naruto's face. "You will ask certain questions from this sheet. In order to get a better understanding, you must spend time at your partner's home. You will have a week to finish this and turn in your questions to me. And don't think you can answer the quesitons by yourself. I will know who lies."

He passed out a paper to everyone, "You will start this participation right now. So go sit with your partner and start." Kakashi was grinning from ear to ear. _This should show Naru-chan not to threaten my precious Icha Icha Paradise books._ He glanced up as everyone moved. _What the?_ Naruto had his head down and appeared to be asleep.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto after he pried his arm free. _Well, might as well hurry and get this over with._ "Oi! Wake up." Naruto didn't budge. "I said, wake up dobe!" he said as he hit the blonde over the head. Naruto groaned, "What the hell, teme!" But as soon as he glanced up, he had a slight blush to his tanned cheeks.

"Let's get this over with," the raven sighed as he sat down. He looked at the questions with large eyes. "Your questions are suited towards your partner," Kakashi said as he sat down.

Naruto blanched. _What's he up to?_ Then he looked over at Sasuke, his pale skin was flawless and his onyx eyes were often cold. It didn't take a genious to realize that the muscles that rippled under that pale skin were also flawless. _He's kinda cute..._

* * *

"Teme, what's that look for?" Naruto asked wearily. Sasuke just handed the paper over and stared blankly at the desk. The blonde's eyes roamed the questions. _What is your darkest secret? Why do you d o what you do? Why aren't you nice to peoeple? Why do you have those scars? Can I call you Naru-chan?_

Naruto blinked, staring at the last question. _Can I call you Naru-chan?_ His eyes left the paper and locked on Sasuke's. Bright blue piercing through his black eyes like a light. The last question echoing through their heads. There was a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks and Naruto noticed. _What the...? Don't tell me..._ He then looked towards Kakashi, promises of death shining in his eyes.

The blonde stood up, headed the paper back to the raven haired boy and gathered his things. "And where do you think you're going? We still have another hour." Everyone glanced at Naruto. "That gives me fifty-five more minutes than I need. And I'm going to Jiraiya's office. There's a box in the storage room that will make a nice fire for roasting marshmallows," he said with an evil grin.

And before Kakashi could do anything, Naruto dashed out the door leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. "Damn," Kakashi sighed. "He never does change. Sasuke can you come with me please?"

Everyone else watched as Kakashi, followed by Sasuke, left the room. Gaara was smiling at the thought of Naruto lighting a box of their teacher's most precious things, then pulling a bag of marshmallows our and laughing evilly.

* * *

_pops fingers and back_

**I'm having to speed type. Mom's making me finish up for the night.**

_pouts and starts singing to ON/OFF's 'Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi' and 'Eien no Setsuna'_

**Rune: **_pats Nami's head_** There, there. You'll get to finish later.**

_sniffles_

**But I wanted to finish the story tonight!**

**Kirai: But you were misspelling 'question' every time you had to type it. "quesiton", "quesition", and my personal favourite "quwesition"!**

_glares and throws heavy book at Kirai's head_

**Rate and message please!! But no flames!! Wait!! Bring the flames, I'm cold. Really, it's cold where the computer is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK!!**

**Kirai: **_covers ears_** You dont have to yell!!**

_mumbles_** But I'm happy to finish putting the story up.**

**Rune: It's okay. Ki's happy too.**_ looks at Kirai _**Aren't you.**

**Kirai: **_hangs head and sighs_** Yeah, yeah. On with the story**

* * *

Kakashi walked down the hallway towards the principal's office with Sasuke beside him. "Sensei, what's with the questions?" he asked holding the paper at his side. "Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe someone might be able to somehow, Kami knows how, someone could be friends with him," Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke still thought it was odd, but didn't say anything. Until, "What are these books he keeps talking about?" he asked with a smirk. Kakashi's steps faultered slightly, "There's nothing you need to worry about." Sasuke smirked evilly, "They wouldn't be those orange books you're always reading, would they?" Kakashi quickly looked around, "Ohh... would you look at that! We're here!"

As the door opened to the office, Kakashi's eyes grew round. There on the desk was a box, sitting open while Naruto and Jiraiya were kicked back reading. Sasuke thought it was mildly amusing. "See Jiraiya, I told you I could always find them," Naruto grinned as he flipped the page. "Ah... that you did. Oh, Kakashi, Sasuke. What brings you to my office?"

The look on Kakashi's face was priceless, "My books! How do you always know where they are?" The blonde grinned as he looked up, "You always told me every place you ever hid them. So naturally, I had to see if they were there." He winked then went back to his reading. Sasuke caught sight of some of the pages. A deep red slowly crept up his face. _How did I ever guess. I'm never putting anything past Kakashi again. Ever!_

Jiraiya noticed the blush on the raven's face, "Sasuke why exactly are you here?" Said boy blinked a few times. Kakashi snapped back to reality, "We actually came for Naruto. Sasuke is Naruto's partner-" Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke all jumped, "WHAT!?" The images from those books still in their minds. Kakashi shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears. "If you'd let me finish. They're partner's for an assingment."

Naruto twitched as he remembered the reason he came in here. He also noticed the raven's face still holding a particularly deep shade of red, although he was trying his best to glare. "Change that last question," Naruto ordered. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow curiously, "Last question?" The paper got passed to him.

As he read the questions, he became paler and paler. His eyebrow twitched as he read the last question. _Oh, dear Kami! Naruto's going to kill Kakashi._ Sasuke didn't understand the deal with the last question. _What's wrong with Naru-chan? I think it's kind of cute... WAIT!_ Sasuke couldn't understand his thoughts here lately. The more he thought of the blonde the more he became infatuated with him.

Kakashi raised his eyes to lock onto Naruto's, "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Besides, you're reactions aren't worth missing..." He took a slight pause. "Don't you da-" Naruto warned. "... Naru-chan," Kakashi smiled evilly. "Damn," Naruto muttered.

Before anyone could blink, Naruto had a lighter out of his pcket and lit, the orange book getting dangerously close to the flame. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. But before Naruto could burn it, Jiraiya took the lighter away. "You're not playing with a lighter in here Naruto. Need I remind you what happened to my kitchen?"

Sasuke blinked. _How does Naruto know Kakashi and Jiraiya? What am I missing?_ Naruto pouted and turned towards Jiraiya, "But oji-san! I have to do something to keep myself busy. Please!?" He practically whined, making his eys seem to sparkle.

Jiraiya crumbled under Narutos' puppy eyes. _So Jiraiya is Naruto's uncle? That kind of helps some. _Kakshi just shook his head, "Jiraiya, how's this helping him? And how can you fall so easily for that act?" Naruto grinned, "You used to also, then it didn't work. When begging fails, always resort to blackmail."

Everyone sweat dropped. "That's a very dirty trick, Naru-cha-" Naruto's eyes blazed, "THAT'S IT!!" Jiraiya latched onto Naruto's waist to hold him back, which took all of his strength.

"Maa, maa. Just work on your assignment now. And since you spent so much time dragging around, you have to spend time after school together to work on it." Jiraiya could see the wheels turning in Kakashi's head as he stated this with a smirk. Jiraya had to give him credit, Kakshi was daring.

Naruto stared at Kakashi, "Who's house. Baa-chan won't let me hear the end of it." Ssakue was just as shocked. _Oh, hell. I get to stpend more time with him. I have a bad feeling about this._ Even though his thoughts were racing, Sasuke never let his face of indifference slip.

Kakashi sighed again. After today, he was going to need a long rest. "Come on you two. Since it's about time to go, let's head out. Jiraiya, tell Tsunade she's going to have company." He grabbed the back of Narutos' pullover and drug him out, kicking and screaming. Sasuke thought it was amusing and mildly cute. _Damn! Stop thinking that. Now!_ Jiraiya just shrugged and called his sister to tell her that she was going to be in for a surprise in a few minutes.

* * *

Sure enough, Tsunade was staring with her mouth open. The sight before her was diffenently different. Kakashi still had Naruto by the back of his pullover and there was also a raven haired boy with them. That in itself was new.

As everyone sat at the table, Kakashi figured he would explain. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how much the woman before him looked like Naruto. After Kakashi's story, Tsunade glared at Naruto. "You ungreatful little brat! Get in your room and work on that project!"

The blonde looked unphased by the threats, "Is that any way to treat your only nephew?" He just smiled. Sasuke just watched as Kakashi tried to calm down the irate woman bafore she broke another table (too long to explain in this story).

Naruto just got up and walked upstaire towards his room. He glanced over his shoulder and motioned his head for the raven to follow him. Sasuke trailed behind the blonde boy. Once they were behind the clsed door, Sasuke put a smirk on, "Hn." Naruto looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's that look for teme?" he asked as he slowly walked towards Sasuke. _Kami could you be any meaner? I mean, not only about baa-chan and Kakashi, but to leave me alone with someone that looks like him? I don't think I'll be able to control myself._

Sasuke stood his ground, he wasn't going to back down because of some little threat, "Nothing. Let's just get this done and over with," the raven boy said as he sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. The blonde stared at Ssauke blankly. _No! Don't sit on my bed. Please kami-sama, stop torturing me!_

The raven noticed the slight pause but chose to ignore it. "Fine, what's the first question?" he asked as he sat down next to Sasuke. "What's your darkest secret?"

Naruto sat there, thinking for a few minutes. he got up slowly and made his way for the door, putting his finger up to his lips to keep Sasuke quiet. Sasuke sat here with a questioning look on his face.

On the other side of the door was Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto could hear them and rolled his eyes as he quietly locked the door. He motioned for Sasuke to ask the last question, an evil idea being set into play. Sasuke caught the hint and decided to play along.

"Last question. Can I call you Naru-chan?" he asked with a smirk. The three listening in held their breath. Naruto smirked also and walked closer to Sasuke, "Sure... only if I can call you Sasu-chan." They both heard the gasps from the door and tried not to laugh.

The look on Naruto's face made Sasuke's mind stop all functions. his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, his soft looking lips forming a smirk and his blonde hair was slightly mused. _Sasu-chan? I wasn't expcting that. I wish I could see their faces out there._

Naruto sat back down and whispered, "Thanks." Sasuke nodded. The blonde got an evil idea, which made the raven raise an eyebrow. "Wanna put on a show?" Sasuke thought for a minute, then the thoughts of the shocked looks came. With the same evil smirk, he nodded.

Naruto inched his way closer to Sasuke. "Sasu-chan?" he aske dinnocently. The raven blinked a bit. "Are you okay?" Sasuke smirked seductively, "Hai, hai Naru-chan."

Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto's ear, "We have to make it sound convencing. Don't we?" His warm breath ghosted past Naruto's ear, making him shudder. The look of dominance was evident on Sasuke's face.

He leaned in more and took Naruto's earlobe in his mouth. Naruto gasped in surprise as Sasuke slowly made his way down to the junction of the blonde's neck. Sasuke began to leave butterfly kisses, making naruto blush. "Don't keep quiet Naru-chan," then he whispered, "We have to put on a show." He bit down on Naruto's neck drawing blood, then licking the spot as an appology.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke placed more kisses on his brand. The raven decided he wanted to hear more of Naruto's moans. Slowly, his hands went up under the blonde's shirt. he broke away from his neck long enough to pull the shirt off, then went right back.

He looked up at Naruto and the sight made his member twitch to life. Naruto's face was flushed, his mouth parted slightly and his blue eyes closed halfway and filled with love and lust.

Sasuke rose up and kissed Naruto intensely. They fought for dominance but Naruto gave in to Sasuke. The raven trailed kisses down to one of the nipples and took it into his mouth. Naruto's breath hitched as he lifted his body up to meet Sasuke's touches. Sasuke rolled the nipple around in his mouth while the other one was takencare by his left hand.

Soon, Sasuke had Naruto writhing and squirming from his touches and kisses. Little red bite marks were already showing on Naruto's tan body. Sasuke made his way to Narutos' pants and was in the process of unbuttoning when Naruto pulled him back up for a forceful kiss.

Naruto pulled at the hem of Sasuke's shirt and removed it in one swift movement. He pulled the pale torso towards him and ltached on to the pale nack. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's hot mouth clamped on to his cool neck. Naruto placed kisses up to Sasuke's lips and kissed him with so much passion that it drove Sasuke crazy.

Naruto hated to, but pulled back for air, "Sasuke, are we still putting on a show for them?" Naruto asked but silently prayed for it not to be. The raven looked into the blue pools of Naruto's eyes and seen the hope in them. Sasuke pulled the blonde into a soft kiss, "No."

The blonde blinke. _Did he just say that?_ "Wh-what?" The raven smiled gently, "I... I love you." Naruto's heart skipped a beat. In the time from when they started the 'show' until then, he had made up his mind that he wanted more from this. Naruto smiled, "I love you too, Sasu-koi."

The raven's hands made quick work of Naruto's pants and boxers, making the blonde gasp as cool air met his heated erection. Sasuke took in the sight before him and made his erection even harder, if that were possible. He slowly licked the tip of Naruto's weeping erection, eleciting a moan from the blonde's parted lips. Teasing, Sasuke slowly licked up the length, making Naruto buck his hips. "Sa... Sasuke," the blonde whined.

In one quick movement, Sasuke took in Naruto all the way. The sensation almost made Naruto come. Sasuke moved his talented tongue around and along the blonde's member. Naruto moaned as he tried to buck his hips but two strong hands kept him from moving.

Along with his ministrations, Sasuke started bobbing his head and sucking. Naruto's hands fisted themselves in Sasuke's raven strands. There was a tightening feeling in Naruto's stomach, "Ah... Sasu... ugn... I'm about t-to..."

Sasuke picked up his pace and started to hum, which sent Naruto over the edge. All he could see was white, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. "Sasuke!" He moaned as he arched off the bed. The raven swallowed all of what Naruto gave him and licked his lips.

He looked at Naruto with lust filled eyes. The blonde layed there covered in a thin layer of sweat, panting with parted lips. Sasuke kissed Naruto, letting the blonde taste himself. It tasted different, but mixed with Sasuke's taste of spices, tasted intoxication.

* * *

_starts fanning_** Phew... I got hot from typing that.**_ looks over where her friends are_

**Uhmm... I think it got them hot too. **_glances back at the two then pulls out camera_

**But they are giving me ideas. There's one more chapter left!!**

**Go have fun. There's more funny things in there too!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_sits there thinking for a minute_** I learned a very important lesson last night.**

**Kirai: What, not to take pictures of us anymore?**

_shakes head_** Are you kidding?! I got good ideas from those.**

**Rune: Then what did you learn?**

_holds up pointer finger _**Never to eat ice cream with sugar before going to bed.**

**Rune & Kirai: Huh?**

**I woke at 3:35 a.m. this morning freaked out from a nightmare (which I haven't had since I was 13, I'm 20 now) and jumped out of bed quickly and turned on my light. Then I jumped back on my bed quick and dove under my covers.**

_shakes slightly_

**Rune and Kirai: **_hugs _

**It was still creepy though. Now I'm afriad to sleep tonight with my light off too! And I normally like the dark. **

_pouts and sighs _**Oh well, on with the last chapter!!**

* * *

On the other side of the door, Kakashi and Jiraiya vowed this better than any book. Tsunade rolled her eyes and pulled the two perverts back to the table downstairs.

"So," Kakashi began, "what do we do now?" Jiraiya had a smug look on his face. Tsunade looked apprehensive of this.

"I can think of something." The other two sweat dropped. "That doesn't envolve spying," Tsunade stated.

Jiraiya pouted, "Aww. But nee-chan..."

A loud 'whack' sounded throughout the house.

Kakashi and Tsunade were sipping tea while an unconscious pervert layed in the floor twitching.

* * *

WHACK!!

Sasuke lifted his head up and looked around. Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's bare chest, "Ne, Naruto?" The blonde lifted his head up, "Nani, Sasu-koi?"

A smile spread across the raven's face, "What was that?"

Naruto smiled back, "Baa-chan hit someone again. We better go see who got his this time."

Naruto stood up and stretched, causing Sasuke to stare with an open mouth. Yes, they were still naked. The blonde glanced back to see Sasuke starting to drool, "Like what ou see?"

"Yes," Sasuke's voice was husky. He went behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. he kissed Naruto's neck, sending chills down the blonde's spine. The raven leaned down and whispered, "Aishiteru, Natuo-kun."

Naruto spun around, looking into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. No hints of joking were seen, only love. The blonde smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply. Once he pulled away, Sasuke was stunned by the surprise kiss. He didn't notice Naruto getting dressed.

"Sasu-chan, we need to get dressed. Those perverts might enjoy our naked bodies if we went out there now." Sasuke snapped back to reality again, "I wouldn't be surprised one bit if they have nosebleeds." Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table glancing nervously from Tsunade and Kakashi to the pouting Jiraiya with a large knot on his head. A large fan sat on the table, a reminder of who was in charge.

"So," the boys snapped their attention to Tsunade,"Naruto, are you going to cause any more problems?" The blonde grinned evilly. Tsunade shook her head and glared, reaching for the fan, "Don't do anything that you may regret later."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as they stared at the fan being pointed at them. Naruto shook his head as he gulped. Tsunade glared at the blonde, then turned her gaze to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke almost shrunk back as the heated gaze was turned to him. "Na-nani?" he squeaked quietly. Kakashi almost fell out of his chair laughing.

5 Mintes Later...

Kakashi was in the floor, clutching his head twitching. Jiraiya was sitting beside Tsunade, watching that fan she held in her hands. Naruto and Sasuke had slid closer together, as if that would make them safe.

Tsunade smiled as she watched all the boys. _It feels good to be in control._ The boys squirmed in their seats for a few more minutes, then quickly excused themselves. "No... wait!" grunts, "Take me with you!" Kakashi reached out his arm for the boys. He didn't want to be left there with Tsunade.

The boys looked back and both smirked. "Gomen ne...Sensei," they sang out as they ran back up to Naruto's room. Kakashi's arm feel to the floor, as did his head. A cough caught his attention. "Kakashi, where do you think you're going?" The silver haired man wanted to disappear.

* * *

Back in the safety of the bedroom, Sasuke fell back on the bed and let out a sigh, "That was different." Naruto just shook his head, "Baa-chan's always like that." Sasuke shuddered at the thought of putting up with that everyday.

Naruto looked at the raven haired boy, "So, what do we do tomorrow at school?" Sasuke raised up and smirked at the blonde, "Well, I know a few annoying people we could torture about us."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Fangirls?" The raven nodded as Naruto grinned, "That should be fun." He sat down next to Sasuke and laced his fingers with the the raven, "Aishiteru Sasu-koi."

The raven grinned and squeezed the blonde's hand, "I love you too, koi."

* * *

**Ta-da!! It is finished!! I know it got a little sappy at the end. I tried not to, but oh well.**

**Rune: **_pats shoulder _**Are you happy now that you've finished?**

**Uhm, not really. I've got 3 vampire stories and 2 Naruto stories I'm in the process of writing. I've got a lot to do.**

**Review and say if you liked it or not!!**


End file.
